1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device having the constitution suitable for repairing point defects.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, for example, a liquid crystal display device is configured such that an envelope is formed by a pair of substrates which are arranged to face each other in an opposed manner with liquid crystal therebetween and a large number of pixels are formed in the spreading direction of the liquid crystal. Each pixel includes an electronic circuit in which conductive layers, insulation layers, a semiconductor layer and the like which are finely formed by a photolithography technique are stacked on liquid-crystal-side surfaces of the respective substrates.
Accordingly, there exists a case that a so-called point defect (a defect of the pixel per se) occurs due to disconnection of the conductive layer or the like during manufacturing steps. There has been known a technique which repairs such a point defect, wherein by always performing a black display of the pixel.